sushi_warlordfandomcom-20200214-history
SushiWarlord
This is an archive of all the vandalism of the sushi warlord page. Mr. Popo, born in the distant past, or better known as SushiWarlord, was a Drawception user known for his "art" style, where instead of humans or stick figures, he draws black face known as "racist" by Reed's son. Racism. Racist. Also, he’s a narcissist and checks his own wiki page every 5 seconds. Also, he's really egotistical and checks his wiki page every 3 seconds to bathe in his own ego. He is just naked Mr. Popo. Literally naked Mr. Popo. Eats black people. Egotistical garbage person who thinks he can come back from the dead. :) Egotistical piss person who thinks he's Jesus. Probably crying in the corner each time he's criticized, and just an unpleasant childlike person (or child) in general. Don't mind me just telling you all who he is plain and simple. Self inserting asshole with petty childlike tendencies and deceitful soul. Appearance SushiWarlord has a small body, long arms and legs, white eyes that are spaced apart and just above his bright red lips, and dons a paper crown in order to distinguish himself from the other sushians, and to highlight his position as creator and monarch of his disciples. You know that virgin from that “Virgin VS Chad” meme? That. Black. Looks like a steaming pile of shit. I've seen what he looks like, he wears nerdy ass glasses and sports greasy hair and he looks like a failed abortion of a human being. Background SushiWarlord's fictional world of Sushi Land is a dwarf planet, rocky and dry with a grey colored sky and no clouds. Sushians are not born but rather assembled from particles in the air by SushiWarlord. Although SushiWarlord is technically a king, he practices many other forms of government such as a dictator, a president, and a god. There is no one title to call him, as his power is used in multiple ways. Almost every sushian is identical, except for a portion of less than 1% who are born with white skin, black eyes, and blue lips instead of graphite-colored skin, white eyes, and red lips. These albino sushians are sometimes bullied. Sushians can also self-build themselves on their arms and legs, indefinitely extending them to their needs. They also do not have actual appendages but rather, handless arms that have holes at the end for their finger tentacles to sprout from when in need of grabbing something. Although it appears that sushians do not have pupils, they're in fact so small that the naked eye can't see them. Their pupils, however, dilate as a sign of craze and insanity. Sushians who lack intelligence have less room for brain activity, and thus have faces closer to the top of the head. They can also unhinge their jaws like snakes for swallowing large items and uncover the sharp tips of their teeth when convenient. Their eyes also consist of bioluminescent cells, hence their eyes being visible in the dark and their eyes turning off like light bulbs upon dying. As well as their own body plan, sushians also have their own slurs and insults. Niplets is a word they use to describe someone they see as inferior to themselves (ex: "You heartless sack of niplets!") Sushians also do not wear clothes but hate socks most of all, often confiscating them when humans are around. Instead of red blood, sushians bleed grey-colored blood, as their hemoglobin isn't structured the same as in human blood. Gray probably. Although it's been believed that Sushi is a cannibal, we really don't know what he eats because it seems to us that what he actually eats is souls.